Shawn Hunter: Stayer or Leaver
by PackfanMatt
Summary: A story chronicling the journey of Shawn Hunter following season 1. As his relationship with Riley and Maya grow, how does it affect those around him? What does he become to Maya? What happens when old friends and old flames come into his life? Shawn claims to be stayer, much of his past suggests he's a leaver. Which is he?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! With the days counting down until season 2 of GMW I decided to write this story centered around Shawn Hunter following the events of season 1. I'm doing my best to capture the GMW humor even though I grew up with BMW. However if I had to guess, I think the more dramatic aspects may have a more BMW feel.

Anyway without further ado here we go!

* * *

"Uncle Shawn, your never going to believe what Maya and I did!' exclaimed a very excitable 13 year old girl.

"I don't know Riley. Get married to that cowboy kid you keep talking about?' guessed Shawn.

"Oh no she didn't!" yelled Cory from the other side of the room. "My daughter is ten…twenty….a hundred years away from getting married!"

"You're right, they're just going to run off and have a bunch of cowbabies" said Maya who just loved poking fun at her best friend's father.

"I can't even…see what I have to deal with Shawnie?" asked an exacerbated Cory.

"What did you two actually do Riley?" asked Shawn while simultaneously ignoring Cory.

"We made matching friendship bracelets!" said Riley as she shows off her wrist to reveal a beaded bracelet while simultaneously holding out Maya's wrist.

"I know what you're all thinking. If we were Auggie's age this would be adorable. I'm 14 and this is what I'm doing with my life" deadpanned Maya.

"Oh come on now everyone knows we're besties forever!" exclaimed Riley.

"Yeah because spending nearly every hour of the day together screams strangers! Plus we already have rings", added Maya.

Riley simply retorted by crossing her arms and puffing.

"Hey relax Riley. It just shows you two have an amazing friendship; like Cory and me" said Shawn.

"So you and my dad had matching friendship bracelets?" asked a suddenly more cheerful and hopeful Riley.

"Are you kidding? When I was your age, I was the coolest guy at John Adams High. I wouldn't have been caught dead with one of those", answered Shawn.

"You? The coolest guy in school…yeah I don't see it" said Maya shaking her head.

"Ha ha", Shawn responded sarcastically.

"Well I believe you Uncle Shawn…even if you're wrong about these bracelets", said Riley.

"Oh it's not the bracelets he's wrong about", Maya retorted.

Shawn looked on at the two teenage girls and smiled. He was more than glad regarding his decision to take his uncle duties more seriously. Riley was truly cut from the same cloth as his two favorite people growing up: Cory and Topanga. Why he spent the better part of thirteen years avoiding her behooved him now. He knew he screwed up.

And then there was Maya. Her story was so similar to his. Abandoned by one parent, a rocky relationship with the parent who stayed, but both had a friend who got them through it all. Shawn had already made the decision that whatever happened in his life, he would do his best to ensure that Maya didn't have to continue to endure the same things he did.

"Maya it's getting late. You best be getting home" said Cory.

"Yes Sir Mr. Matthews sir", replied Maya mock saluting Cory.

"She called me sir!" said a giddy Cory.

"Come on Maya, I'll walk you home", offered Shawn.

"Actually I'm meeting my mom at the diner", said Maya.

"Even better, we'll get pie!" said Shawn.

Shawn wasn't sure, however, exactly what that entailed…or whether or not he would screw up this time as well. But he knew he would do everything in his power to ensure that Maya would not be a Shawn Hunter screw up.

* * *

So there you have it folks. Love it? Hate it? Let me know with a review!

A little teaser for the next chapter: Shawn and Maya are going to run into an old BMW alumni at the diner. Any guesses?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back already. I had some unexpected free time today, so I have a new chapter for you all.**

**So here we go in 3...2...1...**

* * *

"So I'm hiding out in Cory's room the whole time thinking I'm a fugitive…" says Shawn retelling the cherry bomb story.

"Wow and to think I thought you did something really bad" teased Maya.

"Hey, we're still getting to know each other. I'm just easing you in. I have hundreds of stories that would blow your mind" Shawn retorted.

"I doubt it, but it'll be fun to see you try", responded Maya smiling.

"Well fine little Miss Tough Girl. What's the best you got?" challenged Shawn.

"I killed a guy with my bare hands. Didn't really have to, but he had a sandwich that I really wanted. So I did what I had to do", said Maya shrugging at the end.

"Oh really. How did you do it? Strike him? Choke him? What kind of sandwich? Ham? Bologna? Turkey? How did get rid of the body?" asked Shawn.

"Well…you see…" started Maya.

"Ha ha…rookie", Shawn interrupted. "If you're going to tell a lie, at least make it a good one".

"Duly noted", said Maya in response.

Shawn and Maya soon were at the entrance of the diner and proceeded to walk in.

"Hey Maya, your mom's shift is almost over. Have a seat while you wait. Can I get you two anything?" asked Beverly, another waitress at the diner.

"I was promised pie", answered Maya.

"I did promise pie", agreed Shawn.

"It'll be right up", said Beverly.

"So what else did the infamous Shawn Hunter back when he was "cool"?" asked Maya, air quoting "cool".

"Well I'll tell you one thing Hunter did. He snuck a girl into my apartment when he thought I was out of town!" answered a familiar voice.

Shawn looked up and saw a tall man with dark hair. His hair wasn't quite as long as it was the last time Shawn saw him. However, the earring and easy smile was unmistakable.

"John!" exclaimed Shawn as he got up to hug his old friend and teacher.

After Shawn let go of Jonathan he sat back down.

"John this is Maya. Maya this is Jonathan Turner. He was my teacher back in high school. At one point he even let me live with him when my father ran off to chase my mom" said Shawn. "He was like a father to me for a while".

"Whoa let's get one thing straight Hunter. I was your teacher and at one point I thought of you as a pain in the ass little brother perhaps. But calling me a father to you just makes me sound old", Jonathan retorted.

"Well to be fair, you are old sir", quipped Maya.

"She's got a mouth on her. I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering she's a Hunter", said Jonathan only to notice the uncomfortable look on Shawn and Maya's faces.

"Here's your pie", said Beverly as she placed a slice in front of both Shawn and Maya. "Sir would you like anything?"

"No thank you", answered Turner.

"Actually John she's not my daughter. She's best friends with Cory and Topanga's daughter Riley", Shawn explained.

"So Matthews and Lawrence did go to distance. That's incredible", said Turner.

"I know. And to think for a while the smart money was on Cory and Shawn", added Maya.

Mr. Turner laughed in response.

"Are you sure she's not a Hunter? She acts just like you did when you her age", Mr. Turner remarked.

"I'm sure John", answered Shawn.

"Hey there you two are", said Katy approaching the table.

"Here we are", answered Maya.

Katy then noticed the man sitting with Shawn and Maya.

"Hi I'm don't think we've met. I'm Katy, Maya's mother", said Katy.

"Jonathan Turner. I'm one of Shawn's old teachers. It was as horrible as it sounds", joked Jonathan.

"I don't know about that. Shawn's been nothing but great to us since he met Maya", said Katy defending Shawn.

"Oh trust me. You didn't know him when he was a teenager", retorted Mr. Turner.

"Well weren't we all a little crazy and wild at that age. I know I sure was", said Katy.

"Yeah I guess. I suppose Hunter was ok at the end of the day", relented Turner.

"Well we have to get going. See you around Shawn and thank you for walking Maya here", said Katy. "Nice meeting you Mr. Turner was it?"

"Jonathan"

"Ok Jonathan. Well if you had any part in turning Shawn into the guy he is, then you must be a great guy as well", said Katy.

"Thanks, but Hunter was a good kid before I met him", said Turner.

"I don't doubt that. We really have to go. Thanks again Shawn", said Katy.

"No problem. See you around kiddo", said Shawn to Maya.

"I want to hear about that sneaking into his apartment story next time", said Maya.

"You got it", said Shawn.

Maya then left with Katy to go home, leaving Shawn with his old teacher.

"So I've been reading your articles. You've turned into one heck of a writer. I'd like to think that had at least a small hand in that", said Jonathan.

"But you were my math teacher?" replied Shawn feigning confusion.

"Are you kidding me!" exclaimed Jonathan in response.

"Relax John, I know you were my English teacher. And, yes, you played a big role in me becoming a writer. Believe it or not I wasn't asleep the whole time", said Shawn.

"That I find hard to believe", said Turner laughing. "So you say Matthews and Lawrence got married. What about you?"

"Nope still a bachelor. It's tough you know with the traveling I do", answered Shawn. "What about you John?"

"Yeah believe or not I did. 5 years ago", answered Jonathan.

"Any kids?" asked Shawn.

"No. I think my experience with you made me swear off kids for good", joked Jonathan. "No but really, I got my students that I teach now, plus the students like yourself that are out in the world. I'm good".

"I want to be a father one day", said Shawn as much to himself as to Jonathan.

"Good for you Shawn. Well I actually have to go as well. How long are you in the city?" asked Turner.

"For the rest of the weekend. I head out Monday morning", answered Shawn.

"In that case, you're coming over to my place for dinner tomorrow, so my wife can finally meet the infamous Shawn Hunter", offered Turner.

"I'll be there", said Shawn.

"Good I want to hear all about your adventures, including more about that firecracker you befriended", said Turner.

* * *

**Well there you go. I saw a lot of Angela guesses along with some Jack, Eric, and Feeny guesses as well, however, the answer was Turner. Turner will have a decent role in the future. I will say Angela will appear, but I'm still working out the best way to go about it. As for the others, you all will have to just wait and see.**

**Teaser for the next chapter: Shawn has a late night talk with Riley.**

**So let me know with a review whether or not you liked the latest installment.**


End file.
